


A Promise Scorched by Flames

by Nameless_Knight



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drama, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Gen, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Knight/pseuds/Nameless_Knight
Summary: The Flame Emperor prepares to change the destiny of Fódlan.





	A Promise Scorched by Flames

Her hands gripped the helm, prepared to wear it once more, Edelgard to be burned away by the Flame Emperor. Yet her hand stilled, her face reflected ever-so-slight on the polished, emotionless mask. Judging her?

Silly. It was only a mask. People judged. And forever would they be judging her actions this day.

“The archbishop has met with the professor,” Hubert said on arrival. “They will be en route to the Holy Tomb shortly. Metodey reports he can have the knights on station silenced on command.”

“Good.” Her thumb flickered over one of the eyes of the mask. Time was never her ally. “What of my uncle?”

“He was quite… giddy at the prospect of retrieving the crest stones and bones. Even if he tried to hide it.”

Giddy? Any other time she might have laughed. “And the beasts?”

“Ravenous and deadly. More than a match for the best the Church has to offer. I counted fifty in holding and would estimate he has five times that number in reserve—at least—for how freely he loaned them.”

Three hundred of those beasts could destroy the Empire. Even a victory would drive them to ruin. And if he had more? She had to wear down their numbers on the Church and other nations before making her move. 

Disgusting. Hateful. Would it even be enough? If only there was another way.

_ His _ face flashed in her mind.

_ No _. What she was about to do would make that impossible. Even should she manage the impossible. What awaited her would be the second-most difficult battle in her life.

The Black Eagles, her classmates—her friends—had trained themselves equal to the best of the Empire. It came as no surprise. No matter the whim of lineage their potential had always shined bright. And him...

Their professor. Her teacher. Her...

She’d been enamored with him, she’d admit it. Throwing himself in harm’s way to save her from her own mistakes. Peerless skills. Handsome, bold, understanding and insightful. Beyond the class of commoner or noble. Commanding her to perfection. Maybe a bit too stoic. But he was everything she’d ever wanted.

Someone to…

No. _ No _. Those memories were a weakness. Her attempts to sway him—a risk. She only needed strength now. A strength to overcome him. Overcome someone who’d taught her everything she knew of swordplay. Always with some insight, some corrections on her ax swings. Could command a battalion better than she. 

A foe unlike no other she’d ever faced. Force him to overcome a gauntlet of foes before they clashed and she might best him. _ Might _. The Crest of Flames they shared. The power that should know no equal and yet...

“The contingency, Hubert?”

“Locating a safe retreat has proven… time-consuming in light of the tomb’s location. I am certain I will have one secured within the hour.”

An hour. Against any other opponent she would consider it a certainty to hold out—if she did not win outright. But him? And with Rhea beyond? They did not have the luxury of time. She never did. Whatever Rhea intended would kill him, or push him so far beyond their reach the whole excursion would be folly. Was there another way?

_ If the Flame Emperor truly wishes to make use of your power… Perhaps someday he will appear before you without his mask, and you can look in his eyes and decide what you believe. _

Edelgard put the helm of the Flame Emperor down.

“Lady Edelgard?” surprise crept into Hubert’s voice.

“I will not hesitate to walk the crimson road. But if this face may yet prevent bloodshed, I will take it as well.”

“Very good, Your Majesty.” No defiance. Did even Hubert wish to avoid this conflict?

Did it scare her? Would it be better to just take the risk, ask for his help, their understanding?

Would those moments they shared be enough? Memories that made those days sublime?

No, to them she was responsible for Flayn’s kidnapping. Remire. For Jeralt’s death. Though her hands may not have carried out those acts directly they were still stained by association.

There would be no understanding. No forgiveness.

But this was never about forgiveness. It was for a better world. Let their judgment be cast, it mattered not. This was the correct path and none could cut it but her.

But even still... to have him by her side...

No. _ No _. Push those thoughts away, bury them deep in the dark. The dark that showed her the truth. There was only herself to rely on. No hand would reach out in the darkness and take her away. No one would be at her side.

She could only keep moving forward. Alone.

The emotionless mask left behind.


End file.
